Morgensterns and Herondales
by ShadowAngel100
Summary: The Morgensterns and Herondales have been fighting for generations and nobody knows why.. Well almost nobody. When Clary and Jace fall in love will it stop the fight or only make it worse and will they find out why their friends are acting strange and will they be able to uncover the mysterys of there families pasts. Alittle OOC. AH. Rated T just in case (may be changed). ;)
1. Chapter 1: New Golden Boy

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices, (disclaimer for all chapter)**

**Clary's POV:**

I walked into school and walked to my side of the hall. Yes you heard me right, I said 'my' as in it's mine... Well the Morgenstern side. Ok, so let me explain my name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but everyone but my Dad calls me Clary because Clarissa makes me feel like I'm old even though I'm only 16. My brothers are Jonathon and Sebastian Morgenstern, my Mother is Jocelyn Morgenstern and my Father is Valentine Morgenstern but your probably wondering what all this has to do with the whole split hallway thing.

So the Morgenstern's and the Herondale's have had this ancient feud for as long as anyone of us remember. My great, great Granddad has been fighting with the Herondale's for years, it was even happening before he was born and nobody can remember when it started or why we just, I don't know hate each other. I mean I have to say William Herondale is by far the most annoying, irritating, smart-assed, cold-hearted, man-whore of a boy I've ever met. He may look like an angel on the outside but he's a complete cold-hearted jerk on the inside and everyone see's that once he opens his big god-damned mouth.

So how this relates to the whole split locker and hallway thing is that everyone in town has a side, your either with us or your against us. If your with us people normally call you a Morgenstern but if you not your most likely to be a Herondale or new and haven't decided on a side yet. Families like the Lewis or the Garroway Families have been on the Morgenstern side for Generations.

My best friend is Simon Lewis. Families like the Lightwoods have been with the Herondale's for nearly as long, us Morgenstern's (well except Simon and me really) call them the traitors because the where on our side but they ran to the Herondale side when the going got tough. I think Simon and the Lightwoods daughter Isabelle have a thing for each other but if your on one side you don't really date or socialise with the other. Really I think the whole thing is stupid why turn a whole town against each other because of some petty little fight that no one can even remember want its about, well at least I don't think anyone remembers.

I got my books out of my locker and head to the assembly hall. I walk to the Morgenstern side. Yes, We have sides for everything, clubs, classrooms, pubs , shops and we even have two principles. I mean its completely stupid because if I see something nice that I want to buy but its in a "Herondale" shop then I have to get over it because I can't go in to buy it.

As I sit down I see a really cute, no scratch that a really H.O.T.T hot guy that could only be described as golden, literally, golden blonde hair, a golden tan, and eyes that looked like pure gold, he literally look perfect, he was standing by the door waiting... Hmmm he must be new here I haven't see him before.

Then the assembly started and I tuned most of it out it was just the normal start of school stuff, like the school rules and that you have to listen in class and study and do your best and what the teacher tells you, blah, blah, blah... Then he started to tell us about the new students well not there names or any information on who they are or if they need someone to help them around the school just that there was three of them and they came back from a boarding school in England for boys that they have been going to for the past few years and that they are in my class.

I know one of them is Alec Lightwood and another is Jordan Kyle but I didn't know who the third one is but I guessing he's the golden boy I saw earlier, I'm going to call him that 'cause I don't know his name yet. I feel like there's something interesting about him though. Speaking of Golden boy, I look around and our eyes lock neither of us breaking eye contact. I was completely lost in his golden eyes and we only broke contact when we heard the principles say that assembly was over and we could leave... finally.

Everyone was walking to their classes. I was the last person to walk out as always because I'm so short I just get pushed to the back in the rush to leave the boring assembly. As I was walking I walked into something or should I say someone. ''Em, sorry" I say. ''Red, you don't have to fall on me to get my attention''. I look up and see golden boy smirking and winking at me. ''Wow arrogant much''. His smirk falters a bit before he recovers and says ''So do you want to show me to my class or have me walk you to yours like a gentleman, Red?'' "Wow your a gentleman now, are you? Hmm let me think, No thanks'' ''Come on, Red, do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position''. ''No, but if you want someone to walk you to class sweetie maybe you should ask one of them''. I wink and walk away making sure to sway my hips, that little extra as I make my way class. I smile as I hear him mumble something unintelligent about 'a feisty redhead' and walk away looking to find his classroom.

**~Time Jump~**

I've gone through the whole first week of school now, with only brief encounters with the Golden Boy. But it's Saturday night and since the first week of school is over, there's a start of year party. One which everyone, no matter what side there on can come to and I hope to see golden boy again. He's caught my interest and I want to see if I can figure out why.

**~Skip to Party~ **

I can't really remember how much I've had to drink but I notice golden boy sitting in the corner alone and decide to make my way over to him. We start to talk and I find out a few things about him. His name is Jace. He's been going to boarding school nearly his whole schooling life and now he's living with his cousin's. He likes to read and he does lots of sports. His favourite colour is white because he likes the purity and calmness of the colour (he did flirt that green like my eyes was his favourite colour at first though) and he likes to have everything clean and in order. He told me he's a very organised and smart person even though he mightn't look or act like it. I spent most of my night talking to him until I felt like it was getting too late and I knew my parents would want at least one of their children to come home tonight and I know it won't be one of my man-whore brothers.

**Written: 28 Sep 2014**

**Rewritten: 1 Jan 2017 **


	2. Chapter 2: New Love?

**Authors Note:**** I know, I know I'm finally updating this story... I've just been busy with my other story and school but I hope you Enjoy. P.S this skips until the next day. **

**Disclaimer:**** The only thing I own is the plot everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare, except the song that belongs to Hey Monday. (you should listen to them there a great band the song I put in this is Hungover)**

**Clary's Pov**

I wake up to the most annoying sound ever... my alarm clock, it's 6:45. Yes I know what your thinking who gets up this early on a saturday morning, but I can never sleep late.

Uggg I have such a bad hangover, I'm never gonna drink again well ok thats a lie but I won't drink for at least a week now! I put my IPod into the speaker and put I my Hey Monday playlist, I listen to a song that fully describes how I'm feeling after last nights part.

**Hit me out of nowhere like a car crash on the street,**

**Suddenly colliding into me,**

**Now I'm broken, bruised and beat up**

**Tangled in my sheets,**

**How can this feel so bad when **

**you seemed so good for me?**

**Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?**

**Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,**

**Tell me how I'll ever make it through**

**It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,**

**The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna die,**

**I've got the worst **

**hangover from you**

**Swimming in the deep and trying to keep from turning burn,**

**Danger, danger, hoping not to drown **

**(Somebody get me out of here) **

**Sinking in the quicksand just to walk right up to you**

**You're so easy to pick up and so hard to put down**

**Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?**

**Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,**

**Tell me how I'll ever make it through**

**It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,**

**The shake in **

**my lip from the look in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna die, I've got the worst **

**hangover from you**

**All that I really wanted was a habit I could drop **

**anytime that I wanted to,**

**And what I really got was you**

**(And no medicine, is gonna kill it)**

**Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?**

**Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,**

**Tell me how I'll ever **

**make it through**

**It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,**

**The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna die,**

**I've got the worst hangover**

**Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,**

**Tell me how I'll ever make it through**

**It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,**

**The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna die,**

**I've got the worst hangover from you**__

Last night the blonde haired guy from school Jace started to talk to me, we had fun and became friends quickly and we I pretty sure I have a crush on him and well we kinda told eachother we like eachother and I kissed him but I'm not sure if that was just the alcohol talking or he really meant it. When we go to school on Monday am I supposed to pretend it didn't happen or will I act on what happened and talk to him maybe even kiss him again?

**-Time Gap-**

I was lying in bed nothing really important happened just our usual family breakfast and lunch, and me, Jon and Sebs brothers/sister movie maraton. I was listening to music again like I always do before bed, when I can't sleep. Why can I not sleep there is just two words to answer that _Jace Herondale._

Yes, I said Herondale as in the guy I have a crush on is my rival, my enemy and the sad part is I don't care, he's cute and funny and sweet and kind and well he's super Hott to but the only problem is he's a Herondale so he's not going to like me well accutally there's two problems one HE IS A HERONDALE and two he's an arragont ass but he's still nice to me when hes not messing around and being an arragont ass!

I feel like I'm going to break down and cry or something, the one guy I like just had to be a Herondale. Really Clary you sure know how to pick 'em, guys your definitally not allowed date, Just Great!

Suddenly I hear a knock on my window, I walk over to see who it is and its the one person I can't get off my mind. Jace Herondale is standing on my balcony, knocking on my window. Shush I say as I let him in.

Me: ''What do you want"

before I could finish my sentance he kisses me, I kiss him back and he pulls away.

J: "Clary, I like you, I really really like you please I know I'm a Herondale and you hate my family but don't hate me, I only known you a day and I just want to know iuf you like me too but if you don't I'll just leave"

He turns to walk away but I grab his arm and kiss him, he kisses me back and soon I feel myself land on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted!

**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't updated in ages, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices, The Characters are own by Cassandra Clare. Plot is all me. And Jace. . . he belongs to her. I know. . . I hate it too.**

**Jace: I do not belong to anyone! o_O**

**Clary: Jace?**

**Jace: Yes, sweetie? 3**

**Clary: Could you go get me something to drink? :D**

**Jace: Of course!**

**Clary: Good boy. ;)**

**Clary's pov**

Jace and I have been secretly going out for about 3 weeks now. It's kind of getting hard to keep it a secret, I think Simon and Isabella know somethings up. Jace and Isabella are like brother and sister and I'm afraid someone will find out about us and we won't be able to see eachother anymore and that scares me. I don't know what I'd do without Jace but I already know I can't live without him, I'd be heartbroken if I had too.

If people knew they would think it was some silly little relationship we had but its more than that. I know I love Jace but I'm scared that if I tell him this early in our relationship I'll scare him away and I couldn't live with that.

I look in the mirror and make sure my hair doesn't look tangled or a mess and I get my keys and head out the door. I walk to the hidden part of the park Jace had found' that we'd been using for dates and start to feel butterflies in my stomach, how I always feel when I'm near Jace. When I see him I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, he kisses me back, not being able to kiss him all day was killing me and I know it was killing him too.

I hated having to pretend that I hate him in school so that no one will suspect us but everytime we have to insult or argue in front of our families I feel like laughing because I know it's not true.

What makes it worse is that he always makes a funny face afterwards when no ones looking so i have to try my best not to laugh. The cute thing about Jace is that even though he knows I know he's only pretending to fight with me and that his insults aren't real, he still tells me he's sorry.

After what feels like forever we stop kissing because we need air, I sure if we didn't the kiss would have lasted longer. We sit on a rock near the little lake in our hidden clearing and talk while having a picnic.

Jace turns and looks at me. "Clary I know I've only know you a little while, but I know i could near live without you, By The Angel I love you so much, I just needed to tell you and I don't want to scare you off and if you don't love me yet thats ok, I'd wait forever for you" he looks away and I can see a little blush starting to form on his cheeks.

I lean in and kiss him I tell him in between kisses that I love him too. We brake apart when we hear to voices shouting from different sides of the claering.

"I knew it"

**Important read A/N below**

**A/N:** **I know its short and I sorry I just wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger it better that way, Who's found out about Clace? Will they let them be together or rip them apart ... you can decide review what you want to happen, if you want who ever it is to be ok with clace or if you want Clace to be no more it's up to you **

**Guest:**** Sorry I didn't make it clear earlier, She was drunk and hungover because she went to a party the night before. Hope that claers that up. ;)**

**XxXShadowAngel100XxX**


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

**A/N:**** Sorry that I haven't unpated in a while I doing tests so many test in school this year can't wait until it's over haha then maybe I'll be able to update at least once a week ;) hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments everything belongs to Cassandra Clare well except the plot that's mine x**

**Mix between 3****rd**** person and Clary's pov**

"I knew it"

Simon and Isabella come in from both sides of the clearing. I turn to Jace. "Just great, we've only begun our date and it's about to be ruined". I turn to Simon. "God, Si chill!"

Si: "Chill, chill, your telling me to chill when my best friend is dating the enemy"

C: "What is this World War 3, I don't think so, and I don't mean to be rude but buzz off I'm on a date, you don't see me waltzing around ruining your dates"

Iz: "Jace, you can't date her she's a Morgenstern, you're a Herondale, your better than them, you could date anyone in the school, anyone here just not her"

J: "Izzy I'm not a child I can date whoever I like, now would you just leave and stop undermining my girlfriend. I'd like to spend some time with her on a date before we have to pretend to hate each other again" Jace replies angrily.

"He's your boyfriend" Simon shouts as Isabella shouts "She's your girlfriend".

Iz: "so this isn't a onetime thing…uggg… how long have you two been going out?!"

I decide to cut in "emm… about three weeks nearly four"

Si: "Why didn't you tell me you were dating him". Simon points to Jace and glares at him.

C: "Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that would act like this and try to break us up"

Iz: "Oh, we're not trying, you two are over, done, finite"

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Jace and I shout. "YES YOU ARE"

C: "Oh stop being so childish, Jace and I are together, it's not a big deal, now shoo, we have a date to get back to before we were rudely interrupted"

Si: "Clary, I'll tell your brother"

J: "Tell him, go on, just because you threaten to tell her brother doesn't mean I'll love her any less, it just means we'll either have to try harder and sneak around more or just let everyone know we're dating, even though I don't mind, all you just want to judge us because of our family names. We're not going to stop dating because I love her and I know she loves me"

I lean in and kiss him passionately "I love you too Jace"

Simon and Izzy just stare at us with shocked expressions. "Yo...You...You WHAT!"

After Simon and Izzy got over their shock, well most of it, they start to mumble things to themselves like "This is bad" "I'm going to be killed for letting her date him" and "Wow the acutely love each other". Then they start muttering things to each other but you'd have to be blind to miss the lovey-dovey look in their eyes as they did.

C: "Jace look I told you we should set them up. Keep them busy so they're not nosing around and ruining our dates. Just look at them, that look in their eyes" I whisper.

"Ye, it's the same look you and I share. Maybe we should set Izzy and Rat-boy up" he whispers back. "Rat-boy" "Ye well he kinda looks like a rat" "Jace" I glare at him. "Sorry and he was going to rat us out" "Well so was Isabella but fair point" I giggle.

C: "Si, Isabella are you gonna go tell on us or leave us to enjoy the rest of our date, 'cause if you tell you won't be able to go out with each other"

"But what about everyone else, won't they notice"

C: "Nahh, most people are blind t anything and everything that goes on here that isn't the fighting, I mean no one but you two have noticed us and if they have they haven't said a thing"

J: "Ye, they're all blind, I pulled Clary into a school closet to make out and no one even noticed!" "Jace!" I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. He just smiles and laughs. I pout and he kisses me and I smile at him.

**A/N:**** Any idea's on what you what to happen next x Tell me and please review good or bad all advise is welcome but I do not welcome bitchy-ness so please none of that ;) **

**XxXShadowAngel100XxX**


	5. Chapter 5: Right Vs Wrong

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mortal Instruments 3**

**A/N:**** I know I haven't written in ages and ages but I'm starting back now and hopefully I'll be able to post weekly if not then monthly x also follow me on Twitter ShadowA100 for updates :-) Enjoy**

We're supposed to hate each other, we're supposed to be enemies. His family hates mine and my family hate his, being together is wrong, so very very wrong but if its so wrong, Why does it feel so right? Kissing and hugging him, just loving him in general makes me happier then I've ever been before. I've never felt this way with anyone else and I doubt I ever will again. I love him and I know he loves me, nobody will ever change that. Not that anyone besides Simon and Isabella know that though, but if Simon and Izzy can get over the hatred we're supposed to feel toward each other can't everyone else. But that could just be because of all the secret looks of they give each other, they want to be together too. Jace is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, but if my brother or my Dad find out not only would they kill him, but they'd probably lock me away in my room until I'm too old and wrinkled and unable to find that happiness, that love again. Not that I think I ever will, I know I'm young but I think, no I know that I will never love anybody as much as I love Jace ever again in my life, but it will take this stupid rivalry to the next level of anyone found out. They'd probably make us all go to different schools to be away from each other, then the whole town will separate even more than it already is and I don't want that I want us all to be together as a town, as friends…

Oh my god, what am I doing, oh god, breath in, breath out, in, out, in, out, in, out…

"Clary are you ok, you look like you're having a panic attack". "Jace are we doing the right thing, I mean what if this destroys us, what if it already is, what if we make this rivalry worse, what if..". Jace cut her off with a kiss.

"Clary if this is what it feels like to be destroyed then I want to feel like this everyday for the rest of my life and if there's a life after that, then too, ok?". "Ok". I kiss him and he puts his arm around my shoulder as I cuddle into his side. "No matter what, I will always love you, ok Clary, until my last dying breath, I'm going to find a way to keep you in my arms forever, without having to keep it a secret. I want everyone to know I love you". "I love you you too Jace and I would love for everyone to know how much we love each other and I want all these stupid Bimbos in school, all around town to know your mine". I kiss him and cuddle into him more. "Getting jealous, are we Clary?" "Hey, I'm allowed be jealous and it's not like you don't get jealous, you practically growl every time a guy so much as talks to me. I mean I'm surprised no one else has found out about is yet". "Ha, ha, ha, You know you're mine and I'm not going to let any one of those silly little boys think otherwise". "I guess we'll just have to sneak around every evening until you figure out how to let everyone dying". "Ye, I guess the evening belongs to us then". "Ye, I guess it does".


	6. Chapter 6: 6 Months of Secrets

**A/N: Ok guys I know I haven't update in a while I'm sorry about that but I'm back now. For real this time and I'm going to be focusing on this story for now. It's just too much to be doing three stories at the same time as well as doing school work. At the start I was only going to do 5 chapters of this story but then I decided to write more, I plan on having 10 chapters all together for the moment but I'll tell you if that changes, also after I finish writing and publishing the story I will edit it and possibly make it longer. Sorry that this chapter is short I just wanted suspense before you read the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. xx :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

Clary's POV

Jace and I have been together for 6 months now and we're going to be celebrating our 6 month anniversary tonight at our special spot. I start to get ready for our date. I'm wearing a black dress that sparkles slightly in the moon light and red 4 inch high heels. Izzy picked out the outfit. She also did my makeup with a smoky eye, cat eyeliner and dark red lipstick. She also made me wear red and black laced underwear.

I'm so nervous because I have to lie to my parents again about where I'm going and what I'm doing and about who I'm dating but I'm mostly nervous and afraid of what they'll do when they find out the truth. I'm scared about what will happen with Jace and I. Will we ever be able to date out of the shadows of is our relationship doomed to fail and for me to fall into misery. I walk to our spot in the clearing to see Jace sitting beside a picnic blanket with dinner laid out. The clearing is decorated with fairy lights. It's so amazing, nobody has ever put this much effort into making something this special for me. I run over to him and hug him. "I love you so much". "Wow" he says as we pull away from the hug "Clare you look amazing. I love you" We kiss and when we pull apart Jace pulls something from behind his back. Its a little black box with a red ribbon on it. "I thought we agreed not to get each other a present" I asked. "This was too much to pass up not to buy it for you. Open it". He handed the box to me, I opened it and saw a necklace inside, it was a J with a C overlapping it. " I love it, I Love you. Put it on for me please".

He takes the necklace from me and moves my hair before clipping the necklace in place. He starts to kiss down my neck, he bites down and I moan. I turn around and kiss him. We kiss more passionately then we have before and he starts to move him hands, one to my waist pulling me closer and the other to my thigh, slowly moving upward. In all this we didn't heard the bushes rustling until it was too late.

"Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern!" "Jonathon Christopher Herondale!"

We pull apart and see my brothers Jon and Seb and Jace's cousin William at the entrance to the clearing. We all just kind of stare at each other for a while. Jace and I have swollen lips and I Have a hickey on my neck. Shit I really don't know how we're gonna explain this and get out alive. All I know is that things definitely won't be the same again.

**Follow Me on Twitter ShadowA100 for Updates on when I will update and for Q/A about this story and my other stories x **

**Xx ShadowAngel100 xX**


End file.
